


Bad Hair Day

by Katarina



Category: Tangled (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: Surely Loki and Thor's mother wouldn't have lied to them, to make things easier for herself?





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Two young boys raced through the halls of the palace, playfully shoving one another.

“Thor! You know that there’s no need for us to be in such a rush. The story of Rapunzel is just a myth, anyways,” Loki exclaimed, while pushing ahead of Thor.

“If we didn’t need to be rushing you wouldn’t be trying to get there first, would you?” Thor questioned, grinning. “Don’t even bother trying to beat me this time. They’ve done my hair first for years now.”

“Exactly! Don’t you think this is all a bit suspicious?” Loki grasped Thor’s elbow, and pulled him to a stop. “We’ve grown up learning the tales of our ancestors, and you had sworn never to cut your hair in order to seem more like them. Then, mother started reciting the story of Rapunzel to us, and now you’re completely willing to allow your hair to be cut without first leading them on a merry chase through the castle.”

“It was fun having all the hairdressers chase after us, wasn’t it?” Thor and Loki shared a quick smile. “But mother told us that by cutting our hair, we honor Rapunzel’s sacrifice. Do you think she made the story up?”

“I don’t think mother made the story up,” Loki explained. “I just think that the timing was a little too convenient.”

“Well, I have missed the feeling that comes from having three hairdressers and multiple guards racing after you,” Thor said, wistfully. “Let’s see if we can break our old record of two hours, nineteen minutes!”

“Let’s go!” Loki exclaimed, as they spun around and sprinted back down the hall. “We’ll show them we haven’t grown as complacent as they thought we had. The back staircases are always the best place to start, let’s head that direction.”

The waiting hairdressers and attendants heard the laughter of the princes getting fainter in the distance, and started through the doorway after them. They had known their respite wouldn’t have lasted forever. Oh well, time to work for a living.


End file.
